LEGO Percy Jackson: Years 1-3
LEGO Percy Jackson: Years 1-3 is a game based on the Percy Jackson Book and Movie Series. The Hub is Camp Half-Blood. The place were you find the levels are: For the Lightning Thief: Hermes's room. For the Sea of Monsters: Poseidon's room. For the Titans Curse: Ares's room. The Shop and character creator is in Zues's room. The Lightning Theif: Chapter 1: Furious Fury Plot: Get off bus and go up the stairs. Follow Miss. Dods to Boss room. Then use Percy, Chiron (Wheelchair) and Grover to defeat the Fury. Setting: Museum Stairs, Greek Gods Display and Boss Room. Characters: Percy, Chiron (Wheelchair) and Grover (Crutches). Boss: Miss Dods. (Fury) (4 Hearts) Chapter 2: Minatour Plot: Drive to Camp Half-Blood. Use Percy, Grover (Sytir) and Sally to defeat the Minotaur by making it dizzy then striking. Setting: The woods out the front of Camp Half-Blood. Characters: Percy, Grover and Sally. Boss: Minatour. (6 hearts). Chapter 3: Capture the Flag. Plot: Play as Percy (Armour) and Luke (Armour) to find the red flag and defeat Annabeth. Setting: The woods and the lake. Characters: Percy (Armour) and Luke (Armour). Boss: Annabeth. (6 Hearts.) Enemies: Red Demi-Gods. Chapter 4: The Florist from Hell Plot: See Luke and recieve Shield, Map and Flying Shoes. The go through the woods. Cutscene. Go to the Emporium and use Annabeth and Grover to find the old Lady. Medusa will kill the lady and then you have to find Percy before Medusa does. When you find Medusa you have to fight Medusa, take her head and the pearl then leave. Setting: Lukes Room, The Woods and the Emporium. Characters: Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Luke and old woman. Boss: Medusa. (4 hearts) Chapter 5: Lotus Casino Plot: Drive to the Casino. Go inside. Cutscene. Solve the puzzles as Annabeth along side Percy. Fight your way out and find Grover. Get the pearl and leave. Steal a car and drive to Hollywood. Use Annabeth or Percy to figure out the puzzle. Pay the Ferry Man. Fight the three Hell Hounds. Rescue Sally and Fight Hades. When you kill Hades leave. Setting: Road, Casino, Hollywood, The underworld and Hades's Kingdom. Characters: Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Sally and The Ferry Man. Boss: Hades. (10 hearts) and Hell Hounds. (3 hearts) Enemies: Bartenders and zombies. Vehicles: Ute and Ferrari. Chapter 6: Battle for the Bolt Plot: Find Luke at the top of the empire state. Have a boss battle with him. Defeat Luke by hitting him with water attacks while he's in the air. When you defeat Luke Go to Olympus with Annabeth and return the bolt. Setting: Empire State and Olympus. Characters: Percy, Sally and Annabeth. Boss: Luke. (10 hearts) The Sea of Monsters: Chapter 1: A giant dodgeball Game Plot: Race through the school and get to the gymnasium with Tyson. Find Annanbeth and fight the three Giants by throwing celestial bronze dodgeballs. Setting: School corrodor and Gymnasium. Characters: Percy, Annabeth and Tyson. Boss: The three Giants. (3 hearts each) Enemies: School kids. Chapter 2: A load of Bull Plot: Help Clarise fight off the bulls out the front of Camp. Setting: The woods out the front of Camp Half-Blood. Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Tyson and Clarise. Enemies: Golden Bulls. Chapter 3: Out to Sea Plot: Get on Luke's Boat. Fight your way to Luke and Defeat him. Get off the boat and go to C.C's Day spa. Setting: Water,boat, Beach and C.C's Day Spa. Characters: Percy, Annabeth and Tyson. Boss: Luke. (6 hearts) Enemies: Demi-Gods. Vehicles: Water horses. Chapter 4: Day Spa of Horror Plot: Defeat C.C and use Hamster mode to climb under things. Setting: C.C's Day Spa. Characters: Percy, Percy (hamster mode) and Annabeth. Boss: C.C. (10 hearts) Chapter 5: The Song Plot: Sail a boat to a place. tie Annabeth to a post. When she get's dizzy save her the attack the Sirens. Settings: Boat and Beach. Characters: Percy and Annabeth. Enemies: The Sirens. Chapter 6: We save our Baaagggghhhst friend Plot: Find Grover and Polythemus. Save Grover and kill Polythemus. Setting: Island and Polythemus's cave. Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson and Clarrise. Boss: Polythemus. (10 hearts) The Titans Curse: Chapter 1: Dr. Thorn Plot: Find Nico and Bianca. Go to the rooftop and fight Dr.Thorn. To defeat Dr. Thorn you have to use Thalia, Grover and Percy. Grover will distract Dr. Thorn and Percy or Thalia will use their powers to stop Dr. Thorn's bazooka. Setting: The school and the rooftop. Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico and Bianca. Boss: Dr. Thorn. (7 hearts) Chapter 2: Zoe Nightshade Plot: Meet up with the Huntrs of Artemis and go to Camp Half-Blood. Setting: Camp Half-Blood. Characters: Percy, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Artemis, Zoe and the Hunters. Chapter 3: Blackjack hits the skies Plot: Fly with Blackjack avoiding obstacles like planes. Characters: Percy. Vehicles: Blackjack. Chapter 4: The Bulletproof Lion Characters: Percy, Grover, Thalia, Bianca, Artemis and Zoe. Boss: Nemean Lion. (3 hearts) Enemies: Zombies Chapter 5: The Junkyard of the Gods Characters: Percy, Grover, Thalia, Bianca, Artemis and Zoe. Boss: Robot. (7 Hearts) Chapter 6: Atla Attacks Characters: Percy, Grover, Thalia, Artemis and Zoe. Bosses: luke. (7 hearts) and Atlas. (10 hearts) All Playable Heroes: Percy (Riptide, Melee Combat, Water attacks and greek reading.) Annabeth (Knife, Crossbow, melee combat, high jumps and Puzzle decoding.) Grover (Crutches, hypnotizing reed pipes, double jump, medusas head and melee combat.) Thalia (Bow and Arrows, Knife, lightning attacks, melee combat and high jumps) Tyson (Celestial bronze fireballs, super strength and melee combat.) Clarise (Spear throwing, Spear striking, super strength and melee combat.) Chiron (Staff, super speed, high jumps and melee combat.) Conner (Sword, melee combat and puzzle decoding.) Travis (Sword, melee combat and puzzle decoding.) Nico (Sword, Melee combat, Fire powers and puzzle decoding.) Bianca (Bow and arrows, knife, melee combat and high jumps.) Zoe (Bow and Arrows, knife, melee combat, high jumps and puzzle decoding.) Artemis (Bow and Arrows, Knife, melee combat and high jumps.) Blue demi-god (Sword and Melee combat.) Red demi-god (Spear and Melee combat.) Sally (Melee combat and High jumps) Old Lady (Puzzle Decoding) Sytir (Reed pipe hypnotizing and high jumps.) Centaur (Staff, sword, bow and arrows, melee combat and super speed.) Poker player (Melee combat and puzzle decoding.) All playable villains: Luke (Sword, Flying shoes, Melee combat, super strength and puzzle decoding.) Minataur (Super Strength.) Fury (Flight, melee combat and talons.) Medusa (Stone vision, melee combat, high jumps and puzzle decoding.) Cleaners (Broom sticks.) Evil bartenders (Pool sticks, melee combat and double jumps.) Hades (Fire attacks, super strength and puzzle decoding.) Giant (Celestial bronze fireballs, superstrength and melee combat.) C.C (Magic attacks, melee combat and high jumps) The sirens (Hypnotizing song, melee combat and high jumps.) Polythemus (Super strength and high jumps) Dr. Thorn (melee combat, talons, bazooka and double jumps) Nemean Lion (Scratching, pounding and super strength.) Zombies (Pistols and melee combat.) Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images